Hidden Secrets
by hiyaboii
Summary: Summary: Harry is a mega powerful wizard, still good though with Slytherin friends. Harry gets resorted in fourth year and is secretly dating Daphne until his fourteenth birthday where they come out in to the open. Has to break his cover before his birthday due to a severe beating. So you know: 11 1st year, 12 2nd year, 13 3rd year, 14 4th year, 15 5th year and so on...
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

Prologe

**Harry's first year **

**_Harry's Home Life_**

Harry was treated badly for his birthday he was given two lashes for yevery year he was alive blus however 1 extra for any whimpering he makes during the lashes. He was then beated to a pulp everyother day and starved have the time and given mouldy food the rest of the time.

**_The night of Harry's 11_****_th_****_ birthday_**

Harry was visited by his ancestor's and told what he needed to do. And that voldemprt wasn't dead and how to defeat them. He was also told that his parents wouldn't care what house he went to. They also told him about the Sirius and that he was innocent and that ron's rat was the animagus. But thatsirius wouldn't care what house he was in either.

**_Diagon Alley_**

During the time that Harry spent the time in Diagon alley getting his school supplies. So when Harry meets Draco he learns a bit about the wizarding world but as they were talking Harry said that he wanted to see how bad the hate for Slytherins and Gryffindors run for each other. They then decided that Harry would ask the sorting hat to resort him at the beginning of his fourth year but in the mean time Draco would teach him the wizarding world.

**_Sorting Cerimony_**

When Harry was being sorted the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR WITH A RESORTING IN FOURTH YEAR" Harry just thanked the Hatand went to sit a Gryffindor table.

**_Troll in Dungeon_**

Harry and Draco had figured out that Quirrell was upto something seeing as how they had planned that Draco would follow Quirrell While harry headed to the troll. Harry had taken the troll out in the process saing Ronal Weasley's and Hermione Granger's life thus earning two life debts.

**_Christmas_**

Harry was staying for christmas at Hogwarts trying to learn more about the Potter Family. He had managed to. Harry and Daphne had started dating in secret with only the Slytherin house knowing about the relationship.

**_The stone _**

Harry had figured dumbledore's plot out so he went to the third floor to get the stone to return to Nicholas Flamel. What Harry was hoping was that he would be able to vanish it to his trunk. When he got the stone and vanished it he saw Quirrell trying to come through the trap so harry grabbed a broom and flew ot of the traps while he was distracted.

**_End of the year_**

Harry had to depart from Daphne though he told he that he would write . draco said he would visit if he could but Harry quickly shot that idea down. Though Harry was friends with thoughs in slytherin Harry couldn't do with them knowing is home life. Yeah they knew that he lived with muggles and that he was strongly disliked bu them but he never told them the extent of it.

**_Gringotts_**

Harry went to Gringotts just before his 12th birthday. He then did a heir test and was allowed to claim the lord ships and dukedoms. Harry knew that he had more power than The minister this was due to the fact that he held the Pendragon dukedom this meant that Harry could use and curse or spell he wanted with out getting fined or prison time. He was told the extent of his vaults and what he could do with his power. Harry then was told that he could leave the dursley's and do magic whenever he wanted. They would also file it quietly.

**Harry's Second Year**

**_Halloween _**

Harry didn't tell anyone his new status yet but he knew that he had a block on his magic and on the abilities that he could use but he had when he put the family rings on gained all the spell knowledge. At first the on Halloween Harry was sat in detention with the fraud Lockhart but he didn't want to blow his cover so he didn't do anything. Daphne and Harry we going strong. But Harry had finally managed to capture pettigrewbut had to wait til christmas to turn him in. their was then writing on the wall that said 'Eniymes of the heir beware

**_Christmas_**

They had had a dueling clup and quidditch by now and lockharts incompitence was shown both times but he still works for the schoo. Harry then shipped of the rat to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). Hermione had decided that they should brew polyjuice potion so Harry told Draco and the rest of the slytherins they were sat in the slytherin common room for a good half an hour though they did feel sympathy about the pretend to be goyle bit.

**_The Chamber_**

Harry had figured out where and what was in the chamber before hermione it was only when a student was taken did Harry go down. Seeing as Harry was the true Heir of slytherin he managed to stop Bessie form obeying tom aka voldemort. He then destroyed the diary but shooting a killing curse at it.

**_Over the Summer_**

Over the summer Harry had been working on creating a shield which stops the killing was only going to teach a select few people the shiel until the war was over. The incantation was 'tueri vitam meam' to make it cover a large area you just and maxima onto it.

**Harry's Third Year**

**_The Train ride_**

While they were on the train they had heard of Bellatrix's breakout of Azkaban the dementors boarded but harry knew this already as he could feel the coldness coming so he sent out his patronus to protect the train. All he said was that he was being hunted so he had to do extra reading to defend himself.

**_The first quiditch match_**

Harry was attacked by dementors but he quickly cast a patronus caugt the snitch and got Dumbledore to sent them away. That night harry was in the slythering common room ranting about Dumbledore.

**_Hogsmead_**

The twins saw that Harry wanted to go to hogsmead so they gave him his fathers map. Where he snuck into Hogsmead and met up wit Daphne. They were enjoying their tim together.

**_End of the year_**

Harry and Bellatrix were sat in the shreaing shack talking about her betrayal and he had her make a oath on her life and magic that she was telling the truth that she was under the imperious by both her mother and Rodolphus but because she had been under it for so long she managed to finally break it after prolonged exposure to the dementors. Harry then said that she was to go to one of the black properties other that 12 grimmald place. She did so. Harry then told ron that he was going to the Quidditch worldcup with someone else.


	2. Summer Holidays:Secrets Revealed

Harry was getting fed up of the Beatings that he would receive just for breathing. So Harry decided that he would Write to Daphne but now he was going to go public on his titles and who his true friends were. so He wrote to Daphne and said:

**_Dear Daphne,_**

**_I know I never write this way and that by the end of this letter that you will be fuming with me because of what I haven't told you. So I will tell you or show you what I haven told you about my home life soon I promise but I need a place to stay for now. I love you so I am asking if you will ask your parents, Lord and Lady Greengrass to allow me to stay their. Before you run off to ask them without reading the rest of the letter don't you will know why at the end because you will need to ask if I may by using my title. The final thing is I would like to come out to the world this year and say that you are my girlfriend. If you do not that is fine but I need a place to stay that Dumbledore would never expect._**

**_If your Parents accept tell Lord Greengrass I live at 4 Privet Drive. I must explain things to him first. Also can you look after Hedwig for me until I either reach there or send a Patronus to you for you to send her to me._**

**_From your Boyfriend,_**

**_Duke Harry James Potter-Pendragon_**

**_Lord of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_**

**_Lord of The Ancient and Noble House of Black_**

**_Lord of The Ancient and Noble House of Peverell_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Gryffindor_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Ravenclaw_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Hufflepuff_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Slytherin_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Emrys_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Le Fay_**

**_Duke of The Archaic and Royal House of Pendragon_**

Harry then sent the letter off and then ended up crying himself to sleep. When he woke up in the morning it was to his uncle screaming at him to get up. So Harry did but slowly, this caused His uncle to start punching and kicking Harry and this is how Lord Greengrass found him.

Lord Greengrass Stunned his uncle and picked Harry up saying "Your Grace My daughter sent me saying that you needed a place to stay if we said it was ok. I now believe that we made the correct choice. Can you tell me how long this has been going on? And do you need to go to a hospital?"

Harry responded weakly "not here walk with me and I shall tell you. I will be fine but I am going to need to put a glamour on my self or your daughter and the whole of the slythering house will kill me. Also I don't need a hospital I shall be sorted by the morning and please Lord Greengrass call me Harry."

Lord Greengrass said "then you must call me Cyrus but why will the whole of slythering house kill you I thought you were sorted into Gryffindor?"

Harry smirked and said "because that was the the plan I get sorted into Gryffindor but then I get resorted in my fourth year seeing as it is the house that I would do best in. Seeing as the whole school thinks that I hate Slytherins but in actual fact I am best friends with them."

Cyrus then chuckled and said "how Slytherin of you."

Harry said "I think my ancestor would be proud of me."

Cyrus was comfused so Harry answered his silent question "I am hei to all four founders. And now that we are walking those people that I used to consider relatives but not any more, have beaten me for as long as I can remember seeing as I promised to show Daphne some of the memories you can see the most horrible ones as she will only see the minor one I really do not want to show her the memories of my birthdays though and you can't see them either."

Cyrus was Shocked but what harry said next was worse "Cyrus what I am about to tell you Daphne can never hear ok? Well at the end of first year when I got back to my relative it got so bad I tried to ill my self with the killing curse I did have the right intentbut it sidn't work neither did the skull crushing curse.

Cyrus said "so you was going to kill yourself because you couldn't put up with your relatives. But what about my daughter that had fallen inlove with you by the end of the year did you ever think of how she would feel if you died?"

Harry said "no but realized afterwards that I loved her and that even if my relatives beat me to within a inch of death that I would fight with the inch of life that I had left just to see her again. They actually did beat me that much a few times. Lord Greengrass I can understand if you don't want me to stay with you anymore I will just lay here and die seeing as though I love oyur daughter I couldn't bare to see her die or be told by her after she sees what I have to show her that she wouldn't want me to be with her anymore." Harry pulled out a vial then placed his memories in it and said "here are the memories you all can view them I will just view them I will wait here I she wants me afterwards then you can come back and get me but if you are not here for me by 5pm tomorrow I will assume that she doesn't want me anymore and commit suicide the muggle way which is the only way to kill me. "

With that Cyrus apperated away.

* * *

At Greengrass Manor Daphne rushed at her father wen he apperated in and said "where is Harry?"

Cyrus looked at his daughter and said "he is where I left him on his orders. He says you are to view his childhood and summer holidays memories and decided by 5pm tomorrow night if you want him in your life if not he is going to kill himself."

Daphne said "who can he thin that I won't want him I am in love with him."

Cyrus said "he loves you too that is why he can't stand to see you live on with out him if that is what you decided to do. He has already tried once before to kill himself. Now why don't we go watch his memories."

So they did they were even shown what he got on his birthday as a present.

When they came out from viewing it Daphne said "take me to himm"

* * *

When they got to Harry he was passed out. Daphne then woe him up and said "I don't care how you were treated. Harry I love you I can't and won't live with out you."

Harry then kissed her he went to deepen it but cyrus cleared his throat.

They then went to Greengrass Manor Where Harry decided that he was going to go and get the blocks on his core and Abilities removed. So he went to Cyrus and said "Cyrus do you know the best place that removes blocks from your core and abilities?"

Cyrus said "what! You have a cre and ability block on you"

Harry nodded and said it is quite a big block on my core."

Cyrus said "what percent to the goblin's estimate it?"

Harry replied "the recon about 90% and I would say that it would be about right. Oh and I need your help with testing out A sheild charm I have invented but first I will need to speak with the unspeakables first. And I don't me just you I mean the head of the department which should be Nicholas Flamel I also need to give him something that I haven't had the chance to yrt and that Dumbledore had told him was destroyed."

Cyrus said "well we can go to the department of mysteries and speak with Nicholas Flamel then remove your blocks then try your shield out."

Harry then went to get the stone and they left.

* * *

When they arrived at the Department Harry was told to act by his title not by his age.

They then went to Nicholas Flamel's office and they were called in.

Harry said "Mr. Flamel it is a pleasure to meet the person that created a stone that allows you to live a long time. Now you may call me Harry but my title is Duke Potter-Pendragon. I believe that you were told by a Old goat that the Sorcerer's stone was destroyed while it was being protected about three years ago, yes?"

Mr. Flamel said "that is correctwhy do you now what really happened to it?"

Harry said "yes I didn't know the best way to get it to you but I did manage to find out that you were a unspeakable through many connections. What really happened was that Dumbledore was trying to lure voldemort out of hiding so I went down got the stone and vanished it to my trunk until I could bring it to you. So here it is."

Harry then Handed the stone to him.

Nicholas said "Thank you Harry I was going to try and make another one but I couldn't remember the steps I went through to make it. Now that that is out of the way what is it that you need?"

Harry responded with "I have been trying to create a certain shield I think that I have done it ut I am not shure I need some one to test It against me with the spell that it is ment to block."

Nicholas then said "well I would be able to decided if I knoew what the shield does and what spell it is supposed to block."

Harr replied "Well It is supposed to block the killing curse I will be able to teach it to reliable Aurour's and Unspeakables but I want then checked for the dark mark follows voldemorts causebecause it is a useful shield."

Nicholas then said "how have you done that I have been looking to do that for 500years!"

Harry responded "well my ancestors wer the Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Le Fay, Emrys and Pendragon. So I have all their knowledge on magic. And the Slytherins created the killing curse so I know how they did it. It was really easy."

Nicholas Said "if it works then how would you like a job as an unspeakable?"

Harry said "ok you can cast it at me and I shall defend and before you ask just watch I will let the first ak hit me then I will defend aslong as you duel me after but before that can you remove some blocks from my core and the ability blocks."

Nicholas said "ok so I will just check to see who cast them and when."

Nicholas then commenced the scan and said "Albus Fucking Dumbledore is going to pay dearly!"

Harry then said "I am going to guess that Dumbledoree put the blocks on and that they bave been on since the day after my parents died?"

Nicholas then said "got it in one."

Harry said "remove them on the next Wizenamont meeting he is going to ruin then and wish for murcy as I destroy his reputation."

Nicholas said "I would like to see that."

Harry said "well I need a proxy for my seats while at school and seeing as how there is the triwizard tournament is on this year and for the next three years after I have jobs to do so that I can defeat that 'Dark Lord ' Voldemort whose real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And get on with my life oh and I need to get a custom wand."

Nicholas then removed the blocks and said "their you go but fuck you are powerful"

Harry then said "yep I think that I am high on the power scale. I can never remember what it is though."

Nicholas said "I will explain on your birthday but for now let us get on with this shield test."

So they went into the training room so that they could do this then their duel. When they walked into the room everyone stopped what they were doing which was basically training seeing as they were wondering what was happening.

Harry said "OK fire one first so that they all know what we are doing and can become afraid of me. then the second one I will block or hope to."

So Nicholas then said with his wand trained on Harry "Avada Kedavra"

As it hit Harry chuckled and said "that tickled now who wants to try to make sure that I just survived the killing curse?"

Three people did so they all tried it

Harry then said to Cyrus "you know Daphne would kill you if she heard that you tried to kill me"

Cyrus agreed then said "so would my wife" at that both Harry and Cyrus were laughing.

Harry then said to Nicholas "OK let's try the real thing. If this works and saves me then you can try"

Nicholas then re tried it.

Harry said lets make sure I want my calculations perfect before anyone else tries." with that Harry conjured a 1 inch thick piece of stone if that is not damaged we will do half a millimeter thick if that doesn't get damaged I will allow you to have a go."

So they tried it and both times the stone wasn't damaged so Harry said "OK come here and I will explain it."

When Nicholas and Cyrus were close enough Harry cast an ancient but forgotten privacy ward. after the explanation was done Harry quickly said "Nicholas I need a team of unspeakables at the Quidditch World Cup and I will need to be the one to place wards on the Area I have a feeling that it is going to be attacked."

Nicholas agreed that Harry was to be the one to do it and he would be part of a Auror security team Harry was going to be in charge of the team.

Harry then dropped the ward the said "OK cast the shield when the Shield was cast Harry fired a killing curse at it and it absorbed it.

Nicholas then said "Welcome to the ranks of the unspeakables Harry"

One of the trainer the said "holy Fucking shit. Who created that shield?"

Harry said "I did but I will not be released to the public until the coming war is over. For now a select few will be taught it but it can only be cast silently until such a time that I remove the fidilus charm that is on it."

Nicholas then said "OK Harry I will get you unspeakable and battle armor robes ready for your Birthday and we can have a chat."

Harry said "OK I shall see you then. I may pop by for that duel but you know I am a bit tired today."

With that Harry left and went to the Department of Transportation and past his apperation and portkey test.

Harry was shattered after that so he apperated to Greengrass Manor to either hang out with Daphne or sleep which ever happens first.

Harry walked into the Manor and saw that Daphne was talking to Tracy so he went and said "hi Tracy,hey Daph"

Daphne spun around and leaped at him. And said "Where have you been?"

Harry said "nowhere really just went with your father to speak to Nicholas Flamel and gave him his stone back turns out Dumbledore told him that it had been destroyed during the protection stage."

Daphne said "oh so what else did you do?"

Harry sighed "you know me to well. Well I also found out that Dumbledore put blocks on my magic the day after my parents died. Oh and I got a job while I was out."

Daphne said "that good for nothing old man. Wait did you say you got a job?" Harry nods "how did you get a Job and what job is it?"

Harry said "well I created the only shield able to block the killing curse. Oh and the job is an unspeakable. Also I got given my first assignment today."

Daphne and Tracy were shocked at all three things that Harry had just said.

Roxanne (Lady Greengrass) walked in just then "Well Harry that is one way of getting a job so what is your first assignment?"

Harry said well Lady-" Harry was cut off by the glare that Roxanne sent him the he said "sorry, Well Roxanne I will be leading a Auror security team, seeing as I am the most indestructible wizard their is, at the World Cup. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen so if it does I want you three out of their faster than you can say 'Out' you got it. I have no doubt that Cyrus will say the same when he gets back."

As Roxanne left muttering about kids or something Tracy turned to Harry and said "so Harry what are you going to do about Dumbledore?"

Harry replied "destroy him and leave him begging for mercy which I won't give and then take everything from him and give it to his brother. Then I will leave him to his own devices and all this starts at the next Wizenamont meeting where I will demand that my parent's will be unsealed then after I have done that I will call fourth my Proxy of my seats until I am able to fit that into my time table as I have a really bad feeling about this coming school year."

Tracy shivered then said "remind me never to piss you off."

Harry then said "OK I need to go lay down for a bit as I have had a very long day."

Daphne took Harry to his room and told him that they were going shopping for him tomorrow.


End file.
